The invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to ice fishing and the placement of a fishing lure under a body of ice that is disposed upon a body of water.
Ice fishing is a commonly known and widely enjoyed winter sport. Ice fishing participants will commonly drill several holes in the ice upon a frozen lake, and fish in the various holes to cover a larger fishing area of the lake than one may conventionally cover through only one hole. Anyone may appreciate that drilling a hole in the ice of a frozen lake is a difficult task that requires significant effort. One may, therefore, appreciate a need for a device that will expand the fishing area coverage afforded through only one hole in the ice, rather than the common practice of drilling multiple holes to cover a given fishing area.
Unfortunately, the report of ice fishing accidents because of thin ice at the beginning and the end of a winter season, is too common of an occurrence. Thus, one may also appreciate the need from a safety perspective of a device that facilitates ice fishing, without requiring fishermen to venture out onto the ice, especially when the ice is too thin to support the fisherman.